L'hiver est une saison chaude
by senyd
Summary: "Je t'aime aussi, ma sirène", souffla-t-elle d'une voix où vibrait l'émotion. "Ils disent que notre foyer est là où nous résidons. Mais ainsi enlacé à travers l'étreinte chaude et aimante d'Emily, Alison sut qu'ils avaient tort : Chez soi, c'est là où le cœur appartient." - Petit one-shot Emison basé sur l'épisode 5x05, revisité à ma manière. [Emison]


Salut à tous !

J'avais une soudaine nostalgie des "minutes" de gloires Emison lors du 5x05 - oui, je voudrais bien dire "heure de gloire", mais le fait est que c'est plutôt des secondes qu'autre chose... - Ce one-shot est donc largement basé sur les faits du 5x05, avec ma plume et mon imagination en plus :) J'ai écrit ça très rapidement, sans relecture et ni vrai travail, le niveau risque d'être moins bon que d'habitude à tel point que je risque même de le supprimer. Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même.

Enjoy ! (tant que le texte est encore là mdr, il le sera peut-être plus demain...)

* * *

 _ **L'hiver est une saison chaude**_

 _One-Shot_

* * *

Un duvet neigeux recouvrait le pavait humide de Rosewood. Figée devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Emily, Alison observait le spectacle silencieux des minuscules flocons s'écrasant contre la vitre, glissant sur la paroi, et dont l'agglomérat se rejoignait en une multitude de formes abstraites. L'un d'eux s'infiltra par la fissure du carreau. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'ouverture et laissa attarder son regard sur la fente, son irrégularité, surpris d'y voir à travers ce simple éclat de verre, le reflet de sa propre existence.

Endommagée.

C'était l'expression la plus fréquemment utilisée pour décrire Alison dans les couloirs de la ville maintenant qu'elle était rentrée. L'expression aurait particulièrement été appropriée si les gens ne l'utilisaient pas autrement que dans le sens « brisé » du terme. Le fait est que les habitants de Rosewood ne la gardaient pas dans leur cœur. Ici, Alison était toujours l'adolescente au cœur de pierre, impassible, l'ombre de la fille qu'elle avait été un jour. Cruelle. Endommagée.

En général, la blonde évitait d'y songer et, avec le temps, elle avait appris à garder ces pensées-là sous contrôle. Du moins, la plupart du temps. A ces heures perdues où nulle n'écoute, il lui arrivait parfois encore - trop souvent - de laisser les souvenirs l'envahir de nouveau.  
Des heures comme celles-ci.  
Alison aurait bien allumé la radio pour couvrir le son assourdissant de ses réflexions, mais Emily était profondément concentrée à son bureau, occupée à terminer un devoir important. L'adolescente observa son torse se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations calmes et régulières ; de temps à autre, elle relevait un bref instant ses yeux de sa copie puis se replongeait à nouveau dans l'écriture. Une mèche cuivrée roula sur le côté de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Ça lui semblait presque irréel à Alison, qu'au milieu d'un monde aussi imparfait soit né un être qui ne l'était pas. Emily faisait d'ailleurs partie de ces rares choses qui lui donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir complètement raté sa vie. Ces dernières années, la jeune fille avait vécu avec l'inconfortable sensation d'avoir fourni deux fois plus d'effort que les autres, pour des résultats qui rivalisaient à peine avec la moitié des leurs. Cela avait commencé avec son départ de Rosewood, s'était poursuivi au cours de sa fugue, et aujourd'hui, avec la haine qui subsistait à son égard alors qu'elle tentait de satisfaire tout le monde. Peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une simple impression inspirée par l'adolescence, mais la blonde avait la sensation que ça dépassait ce stade. Alors que son regard vagabondait au hasard des passants qui déambulaient dans les rues endormies, la blonde se demanda un instant combien d'entre eux avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment. Que rien de ce que vous pourriez faire ne serait suffisant. Vous décrocheriez la lune, ils y trouveraient là encore à redire.

Non pas qu'Alison se considérait comme un modèle de perfection. Loin de là. Elle possédait ses défauts, des tas – entre autres d'avoir blessé beaucoup de gens. Ne s'en était-elle pas excusée d'ailleurs auprès de Paige il y a quelques heures à peine, à la demande de son amie ? - et elle en avait conscience La différence, c'était que les siens semblaient gravés à l'encre indélébile sur le haut de son front et, ni le temps, ni ses efforts, ne paraissait suffisant pour les effacer.

La seule qui semblait l'accepter, croire à sa rédemption, était Emily Fields. Et elle se trouvait là, assise à son bureau, le stylo suivant à la perfection le flot de son inspiration. La brune sourit. Ça, c'était parce qu'elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait. Comme chaque chose qu'elle entreprend.  
La jeune fille continua d'écrire, littéralement captivée, sans même lui jeter un regard. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Alison se brisa dans sa poitrine en constatant qu'elle était invisible à ses yeux. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait trouvé l'énergie de rire en songeant qu'elle était techniquement jalouse d'une feuille. Cependant, son sourire resta sombre. Ces derniers temps, avoir l'attention d'Emily était devenue plus qu'un besoin. Une nécessité irrépressible. Mais comment dit-on ces choses-là à la seule personne qui accepte encore de vous regarder dans les yeux, sans risquer de la perdre ?

Un craquement interrompit Alison dans ses rêveries. Emily venait de se lever. Elle quitta la pièce un instant puis se présenta à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte, une veste à la main. La brune portait un débardeur d'un vert foncé intense, qui rehaussait la beauté de son regard et cette vision lui coupa le souffle. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente :

— On se commande à manger ? questionna-t-elle timidement.

— Euh… - Emily dévia le regard un instant, hésitante – En fait, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec les filles du lycée.

— Je peux venir ? Demanda Alison, pleine d'espoir à l'idée de passer du temps avec Emily, sa joie se réveillant soudain avec une force rare.

— J'ai déjà invité Paige, alors...

La brune vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de son amie, disparaitre d'un seul coup. Toutes les émotions qu'Emily avait pu observer semblaient soudain avoir été aspirées, son regard était sombre, si sombre que c'était comme regardé à travers une vitre opaque. Il lui fallut un temps considérable pour parvenir à la conclusion contraire. Tant de sentiments se fondaient et se confondaient dans ses yeux à cet instant, que c'était impossible d'en isoler une.  
Cette prise de conscience bouleversa Emily.

— Je comprends, répondit finalement son amie, et la façon dont elle avait articulé les mots lui intima la certitude qu'ils avaient été douloureux.

Un flocon se déposa sur la vitre. Alison le fixa longuement, comme si ce spectacle était soudain devenu intéressant, comme s'il ne neigeait pas déjà depuis des heures.

Après une pause, elle consentit à détourner son attention vers Emily.

— Je suis sûre que ça va te paraitre pitoyable mais… ça ne te dérange pas si je reste un peu ? Je n'aime pas rester toute seule dans une grande maison vide et mon père rentre tard ce soir.

La nageuse ajusta le col de sa veste, sans jamais dévier son regard de la blonde.

— Okay. Ma mère est là si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Alison acquiesça. Emily hésita un instant, puis se dirigea vers la porte. La blonde la regarda partir, s'éloigner d'elle, alors que tout son être lui hurlait de retenir son bras, la garder près de soi. La pression devint trop forte. Juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil, elle l'appela :

— Emily ?

La nageuse se retourna dans sa direction. Elle attendit qu'elle poursuive.

— Quand j'ai parlé à Paige, j'ai réalisé que je te devais aussi des excuses. Pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai laissé croire que je ne partageais pas tes sentiments. C'était faux.

Elle marqua un silence, ses yeux ne quittant plus ceux d'Emily.

— Ces baisers n'étaient pas juste un entraînement, murmura la blonde.

Les lèvres de la nageuse s'entrouvrirent légèrement, puis se refermèrent aussitôt sous le poids de la révélation. Ces mots représentaient une délivrance que brune avait attendue pendant des années, peut-être même des siècles. Emily savait qu'elle aurait dû être capable de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais c'était juste impossible. Pas avec ces yeux-là, cet océan bleu-glace qui la fixait avec une intensité inqualifiable.

— J… je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé répondre à ça.

— Je n'attends pas de réponse.

Les lèvres d'Emily s'entrouvrirent à nouveau, confuse.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

— J'ai simplement pensé que tu devais le savoir.  
Emily laissa son regard s'attarder sur celui d'Alison une dernière fois. Cette fois, elle quitta la chambre.

\- x -

 _Chambre d'Alison, plus tard dans la soirée._

Emily et Alison étaient allongées de part et d'autre du grand lit King size, mais malgré l'indéniable distance qui les séparait à cet instant, jamais il ne leur avait semblé être si proche. C'était comme si toutes les sensations avaient soudain étaient amplifiés à leur extrême. Ici, la nageuse pouvait sentir chaque souffle, chaque inspiration, les moindres mouvements d'Alison avec une précision effrayante et ça la rendait complément dingue.  
La blonde rajusta sa position sur le matelas, ce qui réveilla les quelques notes épicées et addictives de son parfum. Avec ça et la sensation de sa jambe qui frôlait la sienne, l'air était pratiquement irrespirable.

— Alison ? Est-ce que tu dors.

La blonde ne répondit pas, hésitante. Même si en murmurant, la jeune fille n'avait manqué d'être frappée par le ton qu'avait utilisé Emily, si grave et inhabituelle. Ce son était le plus magnifique qu'il eut été donné d'entendre.

Alison roula sur le côté et rencontra le regard d'Emily. Son cœur rata une pulsation en apercevant ses yeux, d'un sombre si intense. Il y eut un instant de silence confortable avant qu'Emily ne fasse le premier pas. Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser avec une douceur inégalable.

— Je t'aime, murmura Emily dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Alison replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et initia un nouveau baiser, très tendre, plus passionnée encore. Dehors, les flocons continuaient d'affluer sur la vitre. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas d'importance et pour la première fois, en plein hiver, son coeur était chaud.

— Je t'aime aussi, ma sirène, souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse, d'une voix où vibrait l'émotion.

Cela faisait des semaines que la blonde était revenue à Rosewood, mais ce ne fut pourtant qu'à cet instant précis, au moment où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, qu'elle eut la sensation d'être enfin de retour.

Ils disent que notre foyer est là où nous résidons. Ainsi enlacée dans l'étreinte chaude et aimante d'Emily, Alison sut qu'ils avaient tort :

 _Chez soi, c'est là où le cœur appartient._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimait ce petit one-shot - bien qu'un peu brouillon je le concède. Si vous passez par là, ça me ferait sacrément plaisir de lire vos impression et reviews.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent "A la faveur de l'automne", et des reviews que j'ai reçut sur l'avant dernier chapitre. Vous êtes géniaux. Pour votre information Les dernières phrases de ce one-shot sont tirés du dernier chapitre qui est en cour d'écriture, et... je m'arrête là sinon je vais gacher le suspens!

Bonne semaine !


End file.
